opposites attract
by blank memory
Summary: two mutants of total opposites find their worlds merged through the xavier institute. how will they react? will they be able to draw together aginst the dark shadows of the conflicting magneeto and the merciless sentinals
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SENTINELS, BIO-SENTINELS, SENTINEL COMMANDERS or any of the X-MEN. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLACES MENTIONED IN THIS FIC.

….,..,..,..,..,..,..,..,..,..,..,..,..,..,..,..,..,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,..,..,..,.,..,..,.,..

**SOUTH DETROIT, 18:00**

The two Bio-Sentinels stood at the heart of the inferno, scanning the area, searching for an energy reading.

Twenty short minutes ago, the place had been a bustling casino. The room had been full of people, full of Mutants. None had even noticed the sentinels arrive.

A fact they quickly exploited.

Now the room was ablaze, and the bodies of the people inside when the sentinels struck, no more than ashes. No bodies, no evidence, no pointers for the ever more mutant friendly police. A clean job.

Suddenly, one of the two sentinels was engulfed in a blast of yellow energy. The blast stopped and the sentinel was no more than a pile of disintegrating goo. The other turned to see a young mutant, well-built with spiky black hair. Yellow steam gushed from his outstretched hand.

The remaining sentinel opened fire, sending blast after blast of laser energy at the mutant. The blasts struck their target, but carried on going through him without causing any physical damage. The sentinel stopped to re-asses the situation.

The mutant's hands began to glow with yellow energy.

**18:09**

The mutant stumbled out of the casino, blood streaming from cuts on his arms, chest and left leg. His legs failed him and he fell, unconscious on the floor.

No-one noticed the black copter with a gold 'X' land nearby..


	2. chapter2

Just a note: I have seen the third movie, but this is not based on that in any way.

………………………………...

HUNTINGTON, EAST INDIANA

A young mutant ran through the town's streets, her long jet black hair streaming out behind her. A large crowd ran behind her, shouting insults and throwing bricks. She ignored them and carried on running. She had to get away. That was all that mattered.

She carried on running until she reached the park at the edge of town. Suddenly, with a cry similar to that of an eagle, two shining, almost transparent, wings erupted from her back and she was airborne, soaring high above the crowds. She was away, they couldn't catch her if they tried.

And then, without warning, it faded.

And she fell.

She landed hard, the bones in her left leg splintering on contact. The crowd surrounded her malevolently. She was as good as dead.

In a flurry of motion a motorbike shot over head, causing the closest to her to leap out of its way. The biker got off, removing his helmet and staring into the crowd.

The mutant was at first amazed by the bikers unusual hair style. It was wild, sharp edged and feral looking. After a few moments one of the gang members stepped forwards.

"Hey pal." he said, readying his metal baseball bat "get out of the way!"

The biker didn't move an inch. "No." he growled.

The gang member gave a cry of anger and swung the bat.

There was a tornado of movement and the bat lay in pieces on the floor. Three metallic claws protruded from the biker's fists.

The mob panicked, people running from the dangerous mutant biker. He waited patiently for them to be gone before turning his attention to the female mutant.

"you okay?" he asked, retracting his claws

The mutant nodded, wincing as pain shot through her leg.

"can you walk?" he asked

She shook her head

"I know a place were you'll be safe." he said, putting his helmet back on "If you wanna come, that is."

The mutant smiled "Thank you" she said "Mr…………?"

"Logan"

"Thank you, mister Logan."

"no problem. Now c'mon, lets see what we can do with that leg of yours."


	3. awoken to hell

Xavier institute for the gifted : 22.00

Scott Summers sat at a bedside table in the medical room. On the bed lay the mutant, whom he had picked up a few hours previously from South Detroit. The mutant was still unconscious, as he had been when Scott had found him.

The digital display on the far wall flashed once. Scott looked at the time displayed. 10PM. He should have been in bed hours ago, but he couldn't bring himself to leave, it didn't seem fair to. After all, what if he woke up. He would be bound to have questions, and there would be no-one to answer them. That would just be torture.

"you okay Scott?" asked a voice from the door, "you look kinda tired."

Scott looked up to see Logan stood in the doorway, holding a bottle of soda in his left hand.

"aren't you?" asked Scott.

Logan shook his head, "Sleep isn't my thing, know what I'm saying?" he took a swig of soda "I'll take over, you get yer rest okay?"

Scott smiled, stood up and crossed the room. At the doorway he stopped.

"Soda, Logan?" he inquired, gesturing to the bottle

"Ran outta beer."

"Oh."

Scott smiled to himself and walked out of the room.

"Third cupboard from the left." He called over his shoulder as the doors closed.

Logan cursed to himself. He knew he had forgotten to check somewhere.

10:00 next morning

It was Rouge's turn to watch the medical room. As she walked up and down the room she found herself looking straight at the face of the mutant. Every know and then a beam of yellow energy arced from one hand to the other silently, each arc causing the readings on the monitoring equipment to become one of the two extremes, either off the chart or flat line.

Suddenly, the mutant sat bolt upright, his eyes locking instantly with Rouge's.

"Where am I?" He asked standing up "what's going on? And, who the hell are you?"

"Ah'm Rouge, and as for the other questions, ah don't think it's my place to answer them."

"Why not?"

"Ah don't run this joint"

"Then who does?"

"That would be me."

The voice cut through the air like a knife. The mutant turned towards the origins of the voice to find himself staring into the face of an elderly man, stood very close to where he was.

"Professor Charles Xavier." said the man, holding out his hand "and you are?"

"Shockwave." answered the mutant, crossing his arms.

"Shockwave? What an interesting 'code name'. Daniel, is it?"

"stay out of my head chrome-dome, that is, if you know what's good for you." hissed shockwave.

"Right you!" snapped Scott, stepping forwards and readying an optic blast.

Scott suddenly found himself floating, unable to move. Behind him stood Jean-Grey, holding him there.

" Scott calm down." she hissed "A fight's not going to help this situation"

Xavier nodded "She's right Scott, a fight would be the least helpful action at this point in time."

Scott was lowered to the ground. He turned and strode out of the room.

"I'm off to the danger room." he explained as he passed the professor. "I need to let off some steam."

Charles nodded and turned back to Shockwave " you are in my school, we are just outside New York, Scott found you just after you collapsed, we are here to help you and I'm afraid I can't let you go back to Detroit as is it is to dangerous at this point in time." Charles said calmly, answering all the questions in Shockwave's head one after the other.

Shockwave's hands and eyes flared with excess energy. "I told you to stay out of my head !" he snapped "And I only ask once!"

Energy arced from his hands and struck the Xavier, lifting the X-men's founder off the ground and holding him immobile above the ground. Rouge dived at Shockwave, wrapping her arms around his neck. For a few moments he stopped, the professor dropping safely down to the ground. Suddenly, she lost her grip and fell, right **through **Shockwave.

Shockwave's hands and eyes flared again.

"Intangibility Rouge." he sneered "you can't touch me."

Shockwave turned back to the Charles.

"How do I get back to Detroit from here?" he asked, his hands glowing threateningly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave." said Charles sorrowfully.

The energy fields around Shockwave's hands subsided.

"Why not?" he asked

Charles turned and switched on the television. Shockwave only had t read the headline of the news to understand.

**Thousands die in Casino Disaster**.

"No, you're right, it wasn't an accident." said Charles, answering the question buzzing around inside Shockwave's head. "please, let us help you."

For a few moments, Shockwave stood, immersed in thought. Eventually, he looked up.

"I never thought I'd say this." he said "but sign me up, professor."


End file.
